


Mystery of Love

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Wholesome, Winksy has a praise kink change my mind, this is equally about BOTH ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: It’s obvious to everybody how Winks and Dier are deeply in love; to everybody but them. Dele not only has to play cupid because of that, but he also gets himself stuck falling for someone too.
Relationships: Dele Alli & Harry Winks, Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is equally about both DeleSon & DierWinks; both ships are the main ships. Their stories are intertwined, so you’ll have both DeleSon and DierWinks in every chapter 😉
> 
> Just making it clear bc some DeleSon shippers get mad that I usually focus more on DierWinks but don’t worry this is really about both pairings even if you don’t think it is at the start I swearrrrrrrrr!
> 
> See you at the end!

It was probably obvious to everyone how close Harry Winks and Eric Dier were. It wasn’t just a normal _closeness_ between friends of sorts, it was a tad too intimate for that. However, despite that being obvious to their teammates, it didn’t seem to be obvious to those two idiots. They were not only completely whipped for each other, but unbeknownst to himself, Harry was truly head over heels Eric. 

Harry would hang around Eric the most that he could, talk about him to his friends all the time, listen to beautiful sad music thinking about him, observe him during training and in the cafeteria when he could and other things that kept Eric in his mind. Winks finds Dier to be a perfect mixture of hot and cute, a giant teddy bear, heavy hands with a soft heart type of lad. He feels like Eric was the best person to be around with in his life. 

Yet, surely, all those perceptions of his about that man didn’t mean anything too much... Right? 

Despite never actually thinking about it, Harry tries to get closer and closer to Eric. Ever since a particular training day in which Winks was staring at a very good-looking plus shirtless Eric Dier and got himself distracted enough to awkwardly fall face first on the grass when running, which caused none other than Eric himself going to the rescue and to jokingly press healing kisses all over his slightly bruised face, Harry realised that he wanted to pursue more of those interactions. Winks wasn’t sure how it would come to happen, but he desperately wishes that it does more often, because having felt Eric’s affectionate lips all over his face had been a very good sensation. 

In fact, he had even accidentally dragged Dele into this. Since they were close friends and Dele was also very close to Dier, he is conscious that Dele knows plenty about him. Therefore, Winks would go to his friend to ask for his opinion on what Eric thought about certain things, and especially about him, asking Dele if Eric ever talked about Harry to him. He’d even ask Dele how he could get Eric to keep doing those sweet things to him more often, wanting to have ideas on how to induce situations that would lead to something like that. Winks wasn’t sure why he wanted it so badly, but he was keen to do anything to get it. 

Even Son was dragged into it at some point by Dele who needed help to keep up with Winks’ wishes and needs for his assistance. Harry would often go to Dele to ask about how he could get to Eric in certain situations, and Dele would call Son to help him with ideas. Most of the times it ended up being Dele with the ideas and Sonny would just approve or disapprove, yet normally no one would even come up with anything at all much to Winks’ frustrations. 

Harry went to Dele and Son that day in despair again, asking them how to get Eric’s attention since nothing out of the ordinary had happened in quite some time. 

“What exactly are you trying to achieve?” Dele asked, sounding somewhat tired of Harry’s endless chase. 

The three of them were sitting on a table together in the cafeteria, without many people around Winks had felt free to bring up that subject, but he wasn’t expecting to be questioned about it by Dele considering how he never was before. Dele would always just answer Harry or try to help, so the brunet was really caught off guard by his question. 

“Uhm, what do you mean?” 

“Why are you trying to get to Eric so badly?” Dele rephrased his question but didn’t seem to change his attitude, in fact it looked like he already knew the answer. 

However, Harry didn’t. 

“... W-Why do I need a reason for that?” 

Dele shook his head and even Son let a small knowing smile escape his lips, but Harry didn’t really understand what they were talking about or what they were thinking. 

It’s not like there’s a reason for him to want to be with Eric all the time and to get closer to him and want to feel those lips on his face again and maybe on his own lips too— It’s just friends being friends and wanting to do friendly stuff together of course. Therefore, Winks truly didn’t get what Son and Dele were on about. 

“Okay, whatever.” Dele dismissed before coming up with something. “Right, I think for once I have an idea.” 

“You do?!” Harry couldn’t help but get his hopes up. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing much though.” Dele continued, seeming a bit interested in his own idea. “It’s just sorts of a wakeup call.” 

Winks frowned as he didn’t understand what Dele was on about again. Dele simply explained that he was going to tell Sonny to ask something to Eric and Harry next time they were together, and that was it. Harry was really curious what on earth Dele was going to make Son ask them that would provoke some reaction from Eric. Dele wouldn’t budge and tell him, wanting to keep it a surprise for Harry himself. 

The next time they were together during a break in training, Harry and Eric, they were joking around with each other. Eric had been trying to tickle him as usual after Dele had done the same, but they eventually stopped much to Winks’ delight considering the torture his smaller body was under because of those two big bullies. Eric half hugged him in a _friendly_ manner for some reason as they continued laughing together, pulling Winks to an embrace. Then Son suddenly appeared. Harry had been so captivated in his little fun with Eric and Dele that he completely forgot that what was about to follow was staged and had been planned beforehand by Dele. 

“Aw, the two of you are so sweet!” Sonny commented with his sunshine smile, looking at both Eric and Harry. 

Winks felt his cheeks growing hot at the comment and Eric moved away from their small embrace a bit awkwardly, chuckling at Son’s words. 

“How long have you two been together?” 

A beat. 

“W-What?” 

“H-Huh?” 

Eric and Harry awkwardly replied at the same time, their faces going red like a tomato as they shifted on their feet in embarrassment. Winks could feel his face about to explode by how heated it was, clearly not expecting for Sonny to have asked them _that_ with such a serious and honest tone. 

“W-We’re not—” Dier tried to answer before he gave a small embarrassed laugh. 

Harry followed suit and started chuckling nervously, both men slightly moving away from each other because of the awkwardness of it all. 

“Oh, really? I thought...” Son feigned a small surprise, adding more to the fire just like Dele probably taught him. 

Eric and Harry nervously laughed in response again, not managing to say or do anything else than that as they refused to look at each other after that weird instance. 

Of course they’re not together _like that_! Harry has no idea how someone could have that perception about them. 

...That wasn’t really a bad thought, though. 

~ * ~ 

Although Dele was a bit tired of it, he did find amusing having to play cupid with Eric and Harry sometimes. Once Dele had told Eric so many times that Winks was his baby that Eric accidentally ended up calling him ‘baby’ as he was asking Winksy to pass him the salt when they were in the cafeteria together, and it was hilarious how both men went red and awkward as everyone who was around them on the table tried to contain their reactions. Also, right after Dele pursued Son to ask Eric and Harry how long they were together, Harry immediately went to Dele and Son afterwards to ask how Eric reacted to it, and it was amazing how Harry still didn’t get what was going on his mind and why he cared that much. It was maybe a tad annoying how Winks couldn’t stop talking about Eric sometimes though, but Dele also knows how he only does that because he feels free to talk about anything with Dele, and that was a good thing. Yet, it’s still beyond him how Harry and Eric managed to be so slow to realise what they felt about each other. They truly couldn’t name it, and Dele has no idea how. 

Not only that had been a constant part of his everyday life now, there was also something else slightly bothering him, something a bit more about himself and someone else: 

He couldn’t figure out Sonny. 

Dele and Son had always been close, but recently it seemed that they’ve become even closer, especially with all that Winksy and Dier thing going on which Dele dragged the South-Korean into. However, for some reason, Dele couldn’t understand what was going on sometimes. They’d share quite a lot of glances during training or in the cafeteria, Son seemed to be always observing him and Dele’s eyes always found their way back to his friend as well. Sonny would also often be worried and sweet towards him, asking if Dele was alright especially during his bad training days, eager to help and make him feel better. Yet, everything always seemed to go south. 

And Dele was starting to realise that he was the one to blame. 

Son is known to be a caring and affectionate person and with Dele it was no different. However, Dele had his cheeky way of dealing with things, and for some reason it seemed to be hurting Sonny. Sometimes when Son or even Dele himself incited a few intimate and affectionate instances per say, Dele would joke away from it, and Son never looked happy with his backing out. 

They were hanging around together before training, both players doing nothing much important as they just waited for time to pass. Dele was sitting on one of the sofas fiddling with his phone, next to the medical room nearby the training ground, and Son was right next to him just observing the weather outside. 

“What do you think will end up happening between Eric and Winksy?” Son asked curiously, earning a bit of Dele’s attention. 

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully, without looking away from his phone. “That depends on them.” 

Son went silent for a few seconds as he averted his attention completely to Dele, as if he wanted to say something but was lacking the courage to do so. 

“They’re quite cute together, no?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Another short silence filled the room, Son still trying to say something. 

“...Do you think it can work between two players?” He asked somewhat nervously. “You know... It’d be quite sweet.” 

For a moment Dele wasn’t sure what Son was talking about considering how he didn’t seem to be referring to Dier and Winks anymore, but he shook that thought off his mind. 

“I don’t know, Sonny.” Dele answered honestly yet somehow coldly. “They might work, if both want it.” 

“W-Would you... Would you date another player?” 

Dele frowned at the sudden question. He looked at Sonny for a brief moment before resuming his attention to his phone. 

“Never really thought about it.” 

Son didn’t look content with Dele’s answer but dropped the topic after that. Dele noticed his reaction but didn’t think much of it at the time. However, things started to get worse. 

They were together after training during a week with lighter schedule, but since Dele hasn’t been performing very well lately, he wanted to work a bit harder. He didn’t ask for Son to stay behind with him, but the man did it anyway, saying that the practice will have more effect if someone is there to help him with it. It made sense and Dele didn’t want to turn down Sonny’s company and help, therefore they practiced together after their regular work hours, being the only players left there on the training ground. They truly trained seriously for the initial time, yet they did start to get carried away and to joke around with each other at some point. It wasn’t anything too bad since it’s not like they were robots after all, it’s good to have fun moments to allow some break not just to their bodies but also to their minds. 

Son had been playfully tackling Dele around as he laughed with that cheerful laughter of his that emitted sunshine just from the sound alone, and Dele was gladly answering the teases on the same level. Yet when they tackled each other to the grass, Sonny had stopped laughing and smiling as Dele pinned him down on the grassed field with a grin sprawled on his smug face. Dele expected Son to keep the teasing tossing around going, to try to get free and run away from Dele’s grasp, but it didn’t happen. He stayed there in silence looking up at Dele with a look that the younger man couldn’t quite figure it out. 

“Oh, what?” Dele joked with his teasing bratty voice. “Do you want me to give you a kiss?” 

Son’s eyes widened for a moment before he started chuckling, a nervous giggle rather than his usual euphoric laughter. Dele grinned upon his own teasing and then started to slowly lean down to approach Sonny, closer to his pale face. He could see how Son immediately stopped smiling, instead kept looking at Dele somewhat hopefully, excitedly. Dele broke the distance until their faces were mere inches apart, causing Son to start lightly trembling underneath him. Then Dele backed out with a playful snicker. 

“Hah, as if.” 

Dele joked as he moved away and stood up, but he barely noticed how he was the only one smiling. 

It only seemed to go downhill from there. 

They were hanging around in the cafeteria during their spare time, sitting together on a table alone as most players weren’t there. Dele was peacefully eating his bread with jam as he distractedly watched the big TV screen, and Son had just finished eating his usual cereal. 

“H-Hey, I was thinking... We have a day off tomorrow.” 

“Mhmm, yes. Finally.” Dele commented with a smile, feeling the weight of the heavy week on his shoulders. 

Son didn’t smile back though, he seemed too focused on whatever he was trying to say. 

“...Would you want to go out with me?” He asked before quickly plus nervously correcting himself. “I-I mean you know, hang out together.” 

Dele chuckled in response as he looked at Sonny but didn’t notice how nervous his friend was. 

“What? You want to go on a date with me?” He mocked, smiling playfully upon his teasing. 

However, Son didn’t laugh back. Again. He actually looked quite... _Upset_. Dele averted his attention back to the TV at the lack of response to his friendly joking. 

“You know, sometimes you’re really horrible.” 

Son’s voice was sad and disappointed as he said those honest words. Before Dele could say anything else, Sonny got up and left the cafeteria. 

Dele didn’t even want to finish eating his bread after that. 

Okay, maybe Dele had been a bit of an asshole in some interactions with Son. Yet, he truly only realised that after that instance. Those words had deeply hurt Dele, and it caused him to start thinking and remembering how Sonny treated him, and most importantly, how he was treating that man back. 

He never meant to be mean. Truth be told, Dele was running away from those things because he was running away from his own feelings and _he is_ slightly conscious of that. 

On the next day, where he could be with Sonny if he hadn’t turned down his offer to hang out together in a cold manner, Dele found himself completely subdued and lost. Usually he would go out with friends or play something all day long, but he really didn’t feel like doing anything. Those honest and pained words coming from Son, calling him horrible, kept echoing through his mind. Since Dele was unable to find motivation to leave his house, he tried to play some Fortnite to see if it could distract his thoughts and problems momentarily, but he found himself unable to do that as well, which is a major red alert considering how much he loves that game. 

Amazingly, Dele felt like talking to someone. He wasn’t the type of person to usually open up about what he’s thinking and feeling (unlike Winksy for an example), instead he jokes away from those topics like he had been stupidly doing with Son. Yet, today he truly felt like at least telling someone what happened. 

He picked up his phone and threw himself on the bed, quickly opened his contacts app then stared at the numbers list. Normally, Dele would call either Dier or Winks. Since Harry is the one closer to Dele’s current situation with Sonny he decided on his number, even because Harry had been talking about Eric all the time so he wouldn’t mind if Dele also talked about someone else for a bit. 

Harry was taking a bit long to answer, but soon Dele heard the voice coming from the other end. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

By the quiet sound of cars in the distance and the wind hitting his phone mic, Dele guessed that Winks wasn’t at home right now. Either way, he didn’t mind. There were pressing matters to be treated. 

“Sonny called me horrible.” Dele deadpanned as he didn’t want to make small talk to get to the point. They didn’t need that; they already had the intimacy required to randomly start topics. 

“Huh? How so?” 

“Well... I’ve been a bit mean to him, I guess.” He confessed. “And yesterday he said I was a horrible person.” 

Okay, maybe Dele was making it a bit more dramatic. Son had said that _sometimes_ he is horrible, not that he _actually is_ a horrible person. Still, Dele felt like that was the meaning so that’s what he’s saying. 

“Wow, coming from Sonny... You must have really fucked up.” 

Dele sighed painfully. 

“Oh, thank you Winksy! No shit!” 

“Sorry. Uhm, how are you feeling about it?” 

Harry’s question ignited something in Dele’s chest. He hadn’t really thought about it. 

“I don’t know... I really didn’t like it.” 

“So you feel hurt?” 

That’s one way to put it. 

“Yeah... But I hurt him first.” 

“And what are you going to do about it?” 

Once again, the question coming from Winks’ end made him start thinking about things he hadn’t really thought about before. 

“I don’t know yet.” He confessed before deciding that he had opened himself enough for the week. “Anyway, what about you? Where are you right now?” 

“Oh uhm, I’m with Eric.” Harry answered with a lower voice. “We played mini golf together today, we just left the place.” 

“Oh really?” Dele cheekily said. “Alright then, seems like someone’s having fun.” 

He heard Winks’ embarrassed chuckle, and he can almost see the faint blush on his cheeks on the other end. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Dele wrapped up, not wanting to cockblock any longer. “See you tomorrow, Winksy.” 

“Call me later if you want to talk more about your thing. Bye.” 

Hopefully there won’t be a need for that. 

“Make sure Eric accompanies you to your apartment then give him a goodbye kiss.” 

Dele quickly said with his bratty teasing voice before hanging up. He threw his phone aside and sighed painfully. 

What is he going to do about Sonny? Better yet, what is it that Dele wants? 

~*~ 

What the hell was Dele on about again? 

Harry felt his face heating upon his words right before he hung up. Dele didn’t even give him a chance to retort. 

“Is everything okay?” Eric’s voice got Harry’s attention back to him, the man probably realising the flush on Harry’s cheeks. 

“O-Oh, yeah. It was just Dele asking something.” He answered as he pocketed his phone. 

They were about to say goodbye to head to their respective cars when Dele had called. It had been Eric’s idea to go play mini golf for a change and invited Harry along, knowing that the brunet liked golf in general. The place was relatively small as it wasn’t that well-known, which is exactly why Eric and Harry had picked that one since they wanted to be left alone and just have their fun time together in peace. As the place was small, the parking lot had already been full when they arrived, therefore they had to park their car somewhere else which wasn’t too much of a big deal considering how these streets were safe and well-protected. Eric and Harry had already checked out and were going to call it a day, only slightly interrupted by Dele, yet Eric waited for Harry to finish his call. 

“Well, uhm... I-It was fun.” Harry awkwardly said as they had fallen into a small silence. 

“Y-Yeah... Uh, if you want to come here with me again sometime just let me know.” Eric’s voice slightly cracked as he spoke. 

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” Winks answered with a shaky smile, realising how both were bad at small talk to say goodbyes. “So yeah, see you tomorrow.” 

Eric nodded with a smile, his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he observed Winks. Harry was supposed to cross the street to go over to the place where his car was parked, and it seemed like Eric was politely waiting to watch him go since his own car was already nearby on this side of the street. 

The streets were quiet and mostly empty, not many people walking around as it seemed like it was going to start raining soon and those streets never had much activity, which is also why that mini golf place was not well-known. Therefore, Harry really wasn’t paying much attention when he made his way to cross the street, and that proved to be a huge mistake. 

His mind had been so captivated by Eric and their weird little chit chat to say goodbye plus the fact that he didn’t want to actually part from that man, that Harry totally forgot to check both sides of the street before walking. He barely noticed when Dier called out for him on a whim, the only thing Winks managed to register at some point was how there was a car coming towards him. 

Next thing Harry knows, he was on the floor. It seemed like Eric had tried to pull Harry out of the way, but the car still ended up hitting him. Luckily, the person wasn’t driving fast and since Eric managed to slightly pull Harry away, the car didn’t fully hit him. Yet, it was still painful. 

Harry had been pushed to the ground upon the collision, falling quite uncomfortably and painfully. He could barely register what happened as everything went so fast. The shock and surprise of the situation overrode the pain his body was on, he couldn’t tell if he was bleeding or if he had broken something. He managed to hear how Eric cursed once the driver drove away instead of stopping and trying to help, and he could also feel how his hip was in sharp pain, exactly where the car had hit him. 

It didn’t take too long for Winks to regain proper consciousness, sitting up painfully as he heard Eric’s worried words checking if he was okay and if he needed immediate help or anything of the sort. Although Harry was extremely in shock over what had just happened, his body wasn’t on that much pain and it didn’t seem like he had broken anything and luckily, he wasn’t even bleeding. He only had a few scratches and bruises on his hands and face from falling on the ground, and his hip was hurting because of the hit, but he still could move it, so he knows it wasn’t too bad. 

“Winksy, talk to me!” 

Winks noticed how he wasn’t answering any of Eric’s previous questions, causing the blond to start growing worried by the second. He was holding Harry and trying to help him up, but Harry had been too frightened to move his body. 

“N-No, I’m fine. I’m...” He finally replied, easing some of Eric’s fears as he moved to get up with his help. “Just a bit of pain, but it’s nothing much. I don’t think I need a doctor or anything.” 

Harry slightly grunted in pain as he stood up, feeling the sharp pain in his hips and legs. 

“Fucking hell, Winksy. You scared the shit out of me.” Eric breathlessly stated, still helping Winks to remain up on his feet. 

He observed the bruises and scratches on Winks’ face that the latter couldn’t see but only feel the light burn of them on his skin. Eric’s eyes were completely worried and pained. 

“I’m... I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.” 

“That asshole should’ve paid more attention.” Dier looked angry at the guy who hit Winks with his car and then ran away. 

Harry didn’t even know what to think of it, his mind still trying to process everything that had happened and the sudden turn of events. He was really just taking in the aftershock, feeling his limbs trembling and his heart racing from the fear that had taken over his body. 

“You should probably see a doctor, just in case.” Eric commented, his eyes never looking away from his soft freckled face. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that tomorrow.” Harry answered with a low voice, regaining the normality in his mind and shaking off his shock. “N-Now I really just want to go home and rest.” 

“Come to my apartment with me. You shouldn’t be alone like this.” 

Winks nodded in response. To be fair, he wasn’t really in that much pain although he did feel some discomfort on his legs and hips to move, but that was it. It was nothing that he couldn’t handle by himself or that would impede him from anything before tomorrow, yet Harry wasn’t going to pass this opportunity to be around Eric, especially because although the accident ended up not being that bad, it still scared the life out of him and he wanted some comfort. 

They noticed how the few people who were around in those streets were staring at them in curiosity and so they decided this had gone long enough. Eric carefully helped Harry to his own car, explaining him that they would deal with Harry’s car later, ask someone to come pick it up or another solution. The moment they were inside Dier’s car some relief washed over for not having those eyes on them, last thing they need is a great rumour about Harry having an accident and injury or something like that. 

Eric noticed how there were tears on Winks’ long-sleeved shirt, those tiny holes certainly taking away the warmth of the cloth as the cold air invaded his skin. He removed his hoodie and delivered it to Harry, telling him to put it on not only because of the cold but also because some warmth wrapping around his body would ease his nerves from the aftershock as well. 

“It smells like you.” Harry commented without thinking once he put the oversized hoodie on. 

“Is that good or bad?” Eric chuckled as he fastened his seatbelt and helped Harry do the same despite not really needing the help. 

“I like it.” 

Winks noticed Eric gulp at how honest and soft his words had sounded, easing their hearts and mind for that moment. He doesn’t know why but having Eric’s scent wrap around him and fill his nostrils was truly comforting, so he couldn’t help but confess that he liked it. 

The drive to Eric’s home was slow and careful. Dier was never one to drive in high speeds and was always careful, but today it seemed that the man was even more cautious than required since the last thing they needed was another accident, even the smallest one. They chatted on the way, and Eric continued asking Harry about the pain. Winks kept reassuring him that the pain wasn’t that great but that it was a bit discomforting. He might have dramatized the feeling just a tiny bit so that Eric wouldn’t change his mind about taking him to his apartment to look after him, because Harry really wanted Eric to take care of him and his condition. The way Dier looked absolutely worried about him was soothing; obviously Winks didn’t want the man to be terrified and thinking that he was dying, but the small worry was appreciated because it showed that he truly cared about him. That was really heart-warming. He wants Eric to care about him. 

When they arrived at his home, Eric was quick to guide Winks inside, helping the man limp his way to the living room. Harry sat down on his sofa and Eric told him to lie down on it and make himself comfortable as he went fetch him some water. After hydrating Winks, Eric decided to treat the scratches and bruises on his face and arms. Harry appreciated the gentle care and couldn’t help but feel his heart racing upon feeling Eric’s rough hands that treated him so softly and carefully, his fingers brushing ever so slightly on his skin as he patched him up. When he was done with it, a small silence reigned among them as they looked at each other wordlessly. Everything seemed to be intimate somehow. 

“...Do you want to lie down on my bed instead?” Dier asked politely, breaking the silence softly as they never looked away from one another. 

“That sounds good actually.” 

Harry had never been on Eric’s bed before and that thought flustered him for some reason. Not only that, but the bed surely would be comfier to his pained limbs at that moment. 

Dier helped Winks get up and towards his bedroom this time, making him carefully lie down on his comfy mattress to make him feel better. He tucked him in and then sat by his side, checking his arms and face to see if there was any bruise or cut that he left untreated. Winks simply observed that man’s eyes that trailed over his body so gently, making him feel so cared for under that gaze. Eric suddenly met his eyes, probably realising how he was being watched and Harry immediately looked away, feeling his face heating. 

Eric slowly and carefully trailed his fingertips over the small bruises and cuts on his face, drawing Winks’ eyes back to his again as he blushed even more under the small action. 

“I’m glad I was there with you.” Eric commented with a sad smile, sighing as he seemed to feel bothered that Harry had to endure pain and that he didn’t manage to properly pull him out of the way back then, only to diminish the impact. 

If Eric hadn’t tried to pull him away from the car’s trajectory, the hit could had been worse. That is a thought Harry nor Eric wanted to think about. Harry isn’t sure where he got the courage and sudden need from, but he pulled Dier down for a hug, not even minding how the action caused him to create a bit of pressure on some of his bruises. 

“I know you wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.” Harry softly said with a small smile, holding Eric tightly as the older man seemed too stunned to answer his embrace for a second. 

He heard Eric’s slightly nervous chuckle when he managed to grasp what was happening and return the hug carefully, afraid that he was going to hurt Winks with his strong arms wrapping around his pained limbs. 

“I-I still wish you hadn’t been hit at all.” 

Harry parted from the hug and smiled to him. 

“Thank you, Eric.” He replied and showed his appreciation for his best efforts by placing a small kiss on Eric’s cheek. 

Once again, Winks wasn’t sure why he did that, but he felt like it. If he couldn’t get Eric’s lips on his skin again then he might as well be the one putting his lips on Eric’s face. They were both smiling to each other in a soft manner, their gazes tangled as they didn’t want to move away. 

Then suddenly, they heard the doorbell. 

Eric looked surprised for a second but then cursed under his breath right after. 

“Shit, I forgot I had invited a friend of mine to hang out with me today.” 

It made sense, it’s not like Eric had planned on Winks being hit by a car and bringing him back to his apartment after their afternoon together. 

Harry’s heart slightly saddened for some reason as he watched Eric go answer the door. 

The moment Eric answered the door Winks could hear that guy’s loud voice filling the room alongside Eric’s who greeted him in his style. Although Harry was in the bedroom, he could perfectly hear everything from the living room. However, curiosity got the best of him and he made his best effort to get up and go check what was happening. Dier was explaining the situation to his friend, telling how he had a friend over because he had been hit by a car and wanted to keep him nearby just in case. 

“Oh, shit. You okay, mate?” The lad asked as he saw Winks there. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He replied before looking at Eric, noticing how the blond was feeling a bit bothered. 

“This is Oliver, the friend I mentioned.” Eric introduced him to Harry. 

“I’m Harry, hi.” He politely answered, but not making any effort to approach the guy to shake his hand, just remained standing in the entrance of the bedroom. 

“So uhm, he’s going to stay over since he’s a bit in pain.” Eric explained to this Oliver guy. 

“Ah, sure. I don’t mind.” 

Harry’s heart clenched at that. The guy should be leaving upon realising the situation, not agreeing to it. 

“Yeah so... Y-You can rest in my room like you were doing if you want, Winksy.” 

“Okay, yeah. Fine by me.” 

It wasn’t fine, but whatever. Winks made his way back to his bedroom and lied back down on his bed. 

He couldn’t sleep nor could he rest. The loud chattering coming from the living room from those two were overriding his thoughts and making his heart clench more by the minute. Harry feels left out. Sure, Eric had promised that guy that he was going to hang out with him that day, but Harry doesn’t know why he has to prioritize his friend over him. Especially when Harry was the one in need for comfort and help. Whatever, it’s not like he cares about being abandoned when in need. 

Harry wondered when on earth that Oliver was going to leave, but it seemed like it wouldn’t be anytime soon. Eric and he were chatting a lot and seemed to be playing something together too. Honestly, Winks feels forgotten. The only reason Eric brought him to his apartment was to take care of him, but now there Eric was, giving all his attention to that friend of his. Maybe Harry needs to step up his game and give Dier a reality check. 

He got up from the bed again and made his way to the door, this time only hovering his body over the entrance for them to see him. Oliver seemed to be too focused on the videogame they were playing together when Winks called out for Eric, seeming completely unbothered by the situation. 

“Eric... I’m really thirsty.” 

Dier averted his attention to him, but he seemed nervous about something as he answered awkwardly. 

“Ah yeah, you can get yourself some water in my kitchen.” 

Wow. 

He can’t believe Eric is going to make him use his pained legs and hips to go fetch himself water instead of helping him with that. 

Harry grumpily made his way to the kitchen, being sure to show his discontent and pain in having to walk there. He didn’t even drink any water before returning to the bedroom, feeling too pissed off to even pour himself anything. Harry slumped himself back on the bed, hissing in pain when his bruises hit the mattress a bit too harshly. He cannot believe Dier was being like that to him, he truly feels completely abandoned. If Eric was going to cherish more that friend of his over Winks, he might as well not have invited him to his apartment in the first place. 

Oliver seemed to have left the living room for a moment to go use the bathroom and Harry used that as an opportunity to make his move away from there. He got up and walked across the living room as he was making his way to the entrance, noticing how Eric’s eyes were on him now. 

“I’m leaving.” 

“What? Why?” Eric quickly stood up and made his way towards Harry. “You shouldn’t be alone like this. Besides, how will you go home? Isn’t it too painful to move?” 

Hah. Funny coming from the person that had left him alone in his company, and the person that didn’t seem to mind making Harry move his pained limbs just to get water. 

“I don’t care. I’ll take a cab or something.” 

“But...” 

It seemed like Eric wasn’t acting distant anymore all of a sudden. 

“Here.” Harry removed the hoodie he was wearing that Eric had given to him earlier and returned it. 

“Winksy, wait. It’s better if you stay and—” 

Harry had enough of it. He didn’t even let Eric finish talking before he was out the door. 

~*~ 

What on earth should he do? 

Dele spent the entire day thinking about it. 

He considered texting Sonny but that would be lame and seem even more asshole-ish, regardless if it was to apologise or to pretend that nothing was wrong. Dele decided that whatever he is going to do, it should be face to face to make things honest and clear. However, he hasn’t really decided on anything yet. He couldn’t stop thinking about Son and their situation but was unable to find a solution to it. Dele doesn’t want Sonny to think that he is horrible, and he doesn’t want to be mean to him, he wants to fix things. Yet he wasn’t sure how, even because he wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on. 

Dele’s thoughts faded the moment he heard his doorbell. He lazily but curiously made his way towards the front door, wondering who on earth was paying him a visit out of nowhere, especially since it was raining quite a lot now. The moment he opened the door it revealed to be a soaking wet Harry Winks right in front of him with an upset expression sprawled on his face. Dele was about to say something when the man already barged in, seeming completely pissed off about something. 

“Winksy, what’s wrong?” 

Dele was really curious and worried about what must have happened in such a short period of time considering they talked to each other a few hours ago and Harry was happily hanging out with Eric. That’s when he noticed bruises and scratches on his face and arms, also small tears on his long-sleeved t-shirt. 

“What happened? You okay?” He continued as Harry failed to respond in time. 

“You won’t believe what _your_ friend did to me!” Winks dramatically answered. 

Dele wondered for a moment if Harry was referring to Eric but was quick to notice he was the issue by his wording. 

Harry calmed down for a bit and started to explain everything that happened. Apparently, he had been lightly hit by a car and Eric tried to help then took him home with him, and then there was a guy cockblocking them making Winksy feel jealous and Eric was mean to Winksy. 

“What an idiot! I can’t believe he treated me like that.” Harry grumpily stated as he angrily sat on Dele’s sofa, not even minding that he was damping the furniture. 

“That isn’t like Eric.” Dele commented honestly, also a bit surprised by what happened. 

Surely there must be a reason for Dier to have acted that way. It’s really unlike him to act mean towards anyone, especially to _Winksy_ , the person he babied the most. Then again, someone probably would say the same about Dele being mean, yet he had been an asshole to Sonny. He tried to push those invading thoughts from his mind and to focus on Winks’ problem at that moment instead. 

“I was run over by a car and he switches me just like that for that friend of his!” 

Dele couldn’t help but chuckle at Harry’s dramatization of things. Yes, the situation wasn’t good, and Eric had been kind of a prick, but of course Winks was making things bigger than they were. 

“You weren’t run over; you were hit.” He corrected him with a friendly smile. “And it wasn’t _that_ badly.” 

Harry didn’t seem to appreciate it though. 

“Are you taking his side?” 

“What? No. I’m not taking anybody’s side, I’m just saying—” 

“Of course you’re taking Eric’s side. You’re not even taking me seriously!” 

“I’m—” 

“Well, then I’m taking Sonny’s!” Harry suddenly got up from the sofa as he loudly stated. 

“YOU REALLY ARE HORRIBLE!” 

And just like that, Winks was out the door and slammed it shut. 

Things couldn’t get any worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it <3

Dele was completely lost. 

He already had no idea what to do about Son and now he doesn’t know what to do about Winks either. It was a terrible misunderstanding that happened and of course, as always, Dele didn’t manage to express himself correctly which caused him to be in such situation to begin with. He decided to focus on one problem at a time, and his priority at the moment was Sonny even because he knows that what happened between him and Harry was easier to fix. The thing is, Dele would have gone to Winks to talk about this problem of his about Sonny, but now he couldn’t. 

Good thing there was still someone else he could count on. He decided to go to Eric, not only because of his own problem but also because Dele is sure that Eric and Harry are in a pickle of their own as well, so it’d be good to check on his friend. 

Just as expected, Dele found Dier slumped on a chair alone in a table at the cafeteria, looking absolutely sorrowful. He sat on the chair next to him, his own feelings not so different from that man’s although Dele was better at hiding behind a smile. 

“What’s up?” 

Eric sighed in response. 

“Mhmm, let me guess... Is it about Winksy?” 

Dele got his attention at that and Eric nodded. 

“Well, good thing he managed to get out of that accident in one piece.” 

“He told you about it?” 

“Yeah, and as far as I know you two had a little quarrel too.” 

“He told you that as well, huh?” Eric looked upset, but it didn’t seem to be at Winks. 

Dier proceeded to tell Dele what happened (even though he already heard it from Harry) and how Winks wouldn’t reply to any of his messages anymore nor answer his calls and was avoiding him. Dele wasn’t really surprised at his behaviour considering how upset Harry got that day over what happened. He also remembered how Sonny was avoiding him too, and how that was a painful feeling. Eric and Dele weren’t in much different situations. They both fucked up and were paying the price. 

“Maybe I should’ve jumped in front of the car instead.” 

“What, and injury yourself worse just so Winksy doesn’t get a few bruises?” Dele retorted, not liking the idea. 

Dier pondered about if for a few seconds. 

“That’s not really what the problem was, is it?” He asked knowingly. 

“You didn’t ‘save’ him, but you did rescue him.” Dele tried to let Eric know what the issue was. “I think it’s what you did afterwards that is the problem...” 

Dele knows what the problem was because Harry told him, and Eric seemed to know it deep down. 

“How did you treat him?” Dele inquired although he already knew, it was good to know both sides after all. 

“... H-He told you what happened, right? So, you probably know.” Eric’s voice cracked as he nervously spoke. 

“I want to hear it from you.” 

“Look, I just got a bit awkward because my friend was there.” He defensively explained. 

Dele nodded in acknowledgement, understanding what Dier was trying to say. He got shy about babying and taking care of Winks in front of someone else, and he is too nice to have told that friend of his to go away. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the problem.” Dele confirmed. 

That’s when it downed on Dele himself. 

He has run away from Son’s intimacy exactly for the same reason. He was ashamed of his own feelings. The difference is that Eric was ashamed of someone else finding out while Dele was ashamed of himself. 

Upon realisation, Dele couldn’t help but tell Eric how he was going through something similar, letting his friend know about some things even though not all of it since he still wasn’t confident in opening himself about everything yet. 

“Is it Sonny?” Eric asked with a knowing smile. 

Dele figured that trying to keep the name hidden when telling his situation didn’t do much help because of course Dier was going to find out who he was having problems with. 

“Maybe...” He confessed. “Yeah, it is. So what? Shush.” 

They both chuckled, but Dele still felt weird being open about it. It was all new to him, he wasn’t sure how to handle it. He’s always been great at hearing and talking about other people’s love problems (Like he’s been doing with Harry and now Eric), but when it came to himself it was really awkward. 

“I’m sure he will forgive you, if you do the right thing.” Eric commented. 

“Right back at you.” Dele couldn’t help but implement. 

They soon fell in silence, realising how no one was in a good position to say anything about the other or to give advice considering they weren’t following it themselves. 

Eric came to the conclusion that they were both idiots, being ashamed of their feelings, and Dele couldn’t agree more. 

~*~ 

What a bunch of idiots. 

Harry was so mad at both Eric and Dele which is the absolute worst because they were his closest friends. He wasn’t that surprised that Dele took Eric’s side considering how close they were, but it still hurt Winks because he thought Dele was really close to him too. Okay fine, he is aware that he might have dramatized things and that Dele wasn’t defending Eric’s actions back then over Harry’s feelings. Either way, Harry was still pissed off. 

He decided to go to Son since he was in bad terms with his closest friends and Son was in a similar situation plus had been previously helping Harry with his Eric thing, whatever that thing is. Although Dele hadn’t told Harry what exactly happened between them for Sonny to get mad at him, Harry is sure that they would agree on something and was also curious to know his story too. Maybe they could help each other. 

Harry went to Son before training started, noticing how the Korean looked gloomy, a big contrast to his usual sunshine self. It seemed like his mind was cloudy, not allowing his sun rays to beam like normally. They greeted as usual, had polite small talk then Winks decided to get to the point. 

“Tell me, what did Dele do to you?” 

Sonny looked a bit surprised for a moment but soon figured that Dele must have said something to Harry at some point. He was reluctant at first, not finding the words to explain what was happening so Winks decided to talk about what happened between him and Dier first, and then mentioned what happened between him and Dele too, opening up to Sonny because he really wanted to just rant. Son was surprised by what happened but finally felt free enough to open up as well since Harry had done the same, letting him know what was going on. Harry wasn’t really surprised by Dele’s behaviour towards Sonny even though he knows that Dele isn’t an actual prick. 

“I don’t get them.” Winks honestly said as he frowned. “Why are they like this to us?” 

“... I don’t know. I’m sure there must be a reason.” 

Harry knew that Son was right, but he still felt like ranting. Sonny had always been a bit more reasonable when it came to everything, unlike Harry who tends to take things personally and cloud his judgement. Still, deep down Harry knows that Dele and Eric would never be mean to them on purpose. Doesn’t mean that he wasn’t still upset about it though. 

“You know what I think? They don’t value us enough!” He angrily yet nervously stated. 

Son seemed to think about it for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. 

“W-We need to show them our worth.” Harry continued. 

“...And how do we do that?” 

That was a very good question. Harry was good at asking questions, not answering them though. 

“Uhm... What if we make them feel jealous?” 

That was a terrible idea. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...” Sonny answered, clearly reluctant to Harry’s thought. “It could make everything worse.” 

It’s true, it was indeed stupid. Winks doesn’t know why he came up with that. He sighed, starting to get desperate about everything. 

“Then maybe we should show them that we don’t want them anymore.” 

“...But we do.” 

“That’s not the point!” 

Harry sighed again after his own retort, feeling tired of the situation already. 

“How do we do that then?” Son asked curiously, ready to dive into the idea because he was getting just as desperate by the look of it. 

“Let’s just ignore them. If they text us, call us or anything, we don’t answer.” Harry explained. “And we don’t talk to them in person either, just pretend they don’t exist.” 

“...Are you sure we are going to manage to do that?” 

Son has a point. They were both too head over heels them. 

“We have to!” 

They can’t give in that easily, otherwise those things may happen more often. They should never allow anyone to hurt and mistreat them just because they cherish the person. That’s not healthy. 

Therefore, it was settled. 

Harry was doing a very good job of ignoring Eric’s texts and calls and not talking to him in training. Whenever Dier tried interacting with him he would give short answers and be cold, giving a fair hint to leave him alone. Eric tried asking if he went to the doctor after the accident and how were his bruises and pain, and Harry’s heart clenched at that somehow. Yet he still managed to be cold to him, saying only the necessary. 

Truth be told, it was starting to pain Winks. He doesn’t like to be mean towards anyone, especially to Eric, but it’s not like he’s going to just pretend that Eric wasn’t a prick to him that other day. Yes, Eric had taken care of him right after the accident, but then suddenly as someone else was there he became cold and distant and Harry truly doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get it and he didn’t like it. Thus, he is not going to run to Eric’s arms just because his heart was in pain being away from that man. It wasn’t right. Besides, it’s not like Eric even tried to apologise or talk about that day. 

Until he did. 

Harry’s cuts and bruises were almost healed by the next week, but his heart was still in sharp pain. Yet he truly hadn’t expected for Eric to have pulled him to a corner before training, clearly wanting to talk to him in a serious manner and in private. 

“I think I owe you an apology.” Eric was quick to start. 

Finally. Harry still tried to not make it obvious how glad he was for that. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I really didn’t mean to be an asshole that day when my friend was there, it’s just that...” Eric looked as if he was having a hard time trying to find a manner to explain himself. “I didn’t want to take care of you with audience, you know?” 

Winks frowned. 

“Why?” 

“I-I don’t know, I just felt awkward doing that in front of someone else.” 

Harry wasn’t liking this one bit. 

“So you’re embarrassed of me, is that it?!” 

“What? Of course not, it’s just that...” 

The fact that Eric couldn’t even finish explaining what other reason it would be, made it all crystal clear to Harry. 

“You are! You can’t even find an excuse for it, Eric!” 

“It’s not like that, Winksy.” 

Harry is amazed at how Eric wasn’t ashamed of trying to save him from getting hit by that car in the middle of the street but was ashamed of his friend knowing that Eric cares about him. Makes no sense. 

“Let me be run over next time then!” 

“Don’t say that.” Eric frowned, clearly not liking the thought of it. 

Winks didn’t really mean what he said but couldn’t help blurting it out anyway. He was pissed off. He was too shocked and disappointed to know that Eric is embarrassed of him. 

Harry gave one last unintentional hurt glance to Dier and then walked away. 

~*~ 

What a terrible week. 

Not only Dele has been doing shit in training, but he didn’t manage to interact with Son at all. Son wouldn’t try to be around him anymore and Dele didn’t know what to do in result of that. However, he does know that he should do something about it. 

He stupidly decided to pretend that everything was okay and that nothing happened, going to Sonny before training to try interacting with him since Sonny wasn’t going after him like usually anymore. 

Dele approached the Korean, but the latter barely reacted to his presence, giving Dele the cold shoulder. 

“Hey, do you want to have dinner together tonight?” Dele had asked, trying to sound like his casual self as if nothing ever happened between them, which probably made him sound even more like a prick. 

He was truly instantly regretting this already.

Son looked at him for a moment and Dele could have sworn that he noticed him shaking his head in annoyance for a second, making his heart clench at how disastrous he was being. 

“...No. Not really.” 

Ouch. 

“Uhm, o-okay. Sure, no problem.” Dele tried his best to make it sound like a normal instance but failed miserably. “Maybe some other time then.” 

“...I don’t think so.” 

And that was it. 

It really had hurt, that cold rejection. Dele felt so stupid and like an asshole to have tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, moreover, to pretend that he had done nothing wrong. Son had all the right to have acted that way to him and Dele is well-aware of that. 

Dele was becoming desperate; he really doesn’t want to be in bad terms with Sonny because of his own stupidity. Son didn’t deserve that. Hell, Sonny deserves the best, far better than someone like Dele in his life. That man deserves only good things. 

He deserves an apology, a proper one. 

Dele heard from Eric how he tried to apologise to Winks, and although it didn’t go so well, Dele took inspiration from that and decided to try the same, in his own way. He showed up at Sonny’s house without warning. 

It’s not nice showing up at someone’s house without previous agreement, especially if you’re in bad terms with that someone, but Dele knows that if he had asked, Son probably wouldn’t agree to that. He ringed the doorbell, feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest as he did so. Truth be told, Dele hadn’t really planned on how he was going to apologise, all he decided was that he is going to be honest and see how it progresses. 

Dele could see the surprise in Son’s face the moment he opened the door. Sonny didn’t seem to function for a couple of seconds, just stood there looking at Dele in disbelief before his humour suddenly faltered. 

“Uhm, can we... Can we talk?” Dele tried. 

Son didn’t answer but made way to let Dele inside, still looking sorrowful. 

Dele entered and waited for Son to close the door to resume his attention to him. He had expected Son to ask something, but he was completely silent, just waiting for Dele to say what he had to say. 

And that was a fucking issue. Dele has no idea how to start. He’s terrible at this. 

He felt his heart starting to beat faster by the second, trying really hard to find the words that would express himself honestly and not lead to further misunderstandings. The silence got very awkward and Dele could feel himself start sweating under Son’s anxious gaze. Dele had always been an extravert who has no issue starting conversations being the social butterfly that he is, yet somehow, he completely froze at that moment. He truly couldn’t find anything to say and instead kept nervously looking at anywhere but Son. Dele even felt himself trembling; he had never been this nervous to talk to someone ever in his entire life. 

Dele soon realised that he couldn’t speak. It’s like his tongue got stuck in his mouth and his throat had closed completely, impeding any sound from reaching beyond his lips. He couldn’t talk but he could move. And he must do something; he must act. 

Before any of them knew it, Dele stepped forward and broke the distance between them. He desperately cupped Son’s face with his trembling hands and pressed their lips together for a panicked but honest kiss. 

Dele couldn’t believe what he had just done, and neither could Sonny. When he parted from the sloppy kiss, he remained holding Son’s face in his shaky hands, unaware of what he should do next, hoping that the kiss could speak the words he didn’t manage to. Son looked absolutely stunned, just as lost as him to say or do anything after that. 

“I’m really sorry, Sonny.” He finally managed to say even though his voice was hoarse and faltering. 

From all the things Dele thought would happen next, he never expected for Son to start crying. Dele’s throat formed a knot upon the sight, unable to react or say anything else again as he hesitantly retracted his hands from his face. 

“What’s the point if you’re just going to be mean to me again tomorrow.” Son sadly commented, the tears escaping his eyes making it sound even more hurt. 

Dele felt his heart breaking at those words. He would sometimes treat Son nicely and then suddenly be cold, pushing him away from intimacy, this inconsistency in his actions towards him was really hurting Sonny, and Dele was aware of that now. Still, he truly meant it when he apologised, he doesn’t intend on keeping doing that. Dele is not the type of person that apologises and then continues doing shit and then goes back to apologising that creates a cycle, and he wants Sonny to know it. 

“Look, I’m a fucking disaster, okay? I know that.” Dele honestly said. “But that doesn’t mean I want to play with you.” 

He truly doesn’t. Dele would never make Sonny his plaything. Heck, he’d never make anyone his plaything, he isn’t like that. 

Although some tears still streamed down the Korean’s face, the man seemed to calm down a bit but remained silent. Dele hated to see Sonny cry, it was a terrible sight and such a huge contrast to his beautiful lively smile. 

“D-Do you even understand what I feel for you?” Son finally opened his mouth, a nervous question on his lips. 

Dele has his hunch, even though he’s been blind to it until recently. 

“...The same as I feel for you?” 

“...I don’t know, is it?” 

“Yes?” 

They got silent again. This was awkward but since it was shared by both it wasn’t embarrassing, just confusing really. They were both slow and stupid sometimes and this situation was one of those times. Dele has no idea how to word what he feels just yet since it’s something he realised not long ago, and Sonny seemed to be oblivious to some extent even though he was aware of what he wanted at least, unlike Dele. 

“I mean, I did kiss you.” Dele stated. It was a lousy kiss but a kiss, nonetheless. 

Son wiped the remnants off his tears before focusing on Dele again for another question. 

“But... Did you mean anything by that? Wasn’t it just to make me feel better or something?” 

Dele sighed in frustration but actually somehow playfully. 

“Do you really think I’m _that_ horrible to have kissed you for nothing? Just to mislead?” 

He couldn’t help but smile and was extremely glad that Sonny chuckled at that, some relief washing over his mind. 

“So, you did mean something by it?” 

Dele nodded in seriousness, wanting to let the Korean know that he was taking things seriously this time. 

They got silent for a moment again, both looking at each other without knowing what to do next. Everything was happening so fast that they were still processing it. At least Dele made himself clear, the most that he could at that moment, and Son accepted it and was ready to give him the benefit of the doubt, to let Dele make up for his previous shitty attitude. 

Dele didn’t expect Son to be the one to break the distance between them this time, connecting their lips together for a deeper kiss as he held onto Dele, a proper kiss, correcting Dele’s previous one. 

He received a chance to make up for it, to change his ways and to redeem himself. All Dele must do now, is to not fuck up again. 

~*~ 

Eric is embarrassed of him. _Eric is fucking_ _embarrassed_ _of him._

That fact had hurt more than being hit by the car back then. It had hurt more than those days of ignoring Eric. It had hurt more than any terrible loss he took part of in his football career. 

Harry is aware that he is a bit stupid and dorky, and he’s definitely not someone special to be around with in his opinion, but the fact that Eric was embarrassed of him is devastating. It was truly heart-breaking, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He didn’t know he was _that_ bad for his friends to be ashamed of him. 

It was easier to ignore Eric now because that man wasn’t trying to interact with him anymore although he clearly wanted and was upset about everything, but he probably realised how much he fucked up the last time they spoke and decided not to push too far for the time being. And it was killing Harry. He couldn’t stop thinking about Eric, but he didn’t want to go talk to him or stop avoiding him because he was truly hurt by Eric’s words and action. Yet, being without Eric was hurting just as much. Winks really didn’t know what’s the logical thing to do. 

However, reason wasn’t on his side. 

They were in a hotel for their next match and luckily this hotel was big enough for each player have their own separate rooms, thus Harry didn’t need to explain his moody humour to anyone near him as he had been avoiding everyone from the team upon his sorrow. All he could think about was Eric and the situation he was stuck in. 

Eric had hurt him, but Harry didn’t want to hurt Eric because that would hurt himself further, yet he had no choice. That man was embarrassed of him after all, so what does it even matter? Harry shouldn’t feel pity, just for himself. 

Harry decided to go to sleep in order to stop his thoughts from wandering too far and creating a greater mess of his downhearted feelings. He changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, tucked himself in on the comfy hotel bed and then tried his best to shove all his worries and sorrows away. It took a while for him to calm his running thoughts, but he eventually managed and felt himself drift off to the world of night. 

However, not long after, Winks woke up with a start, quickly sitting up on his bed. His breathing was ragged, chest heaving as he tried his best to catch his breath, sweat trailing down over his temple and his eyes were widened in surprise and fear. Harry had just woken up from a very vivid nightmare. 

Harry dreamed with Eric. They were in the streets and it was Eric the one who got hit by a car, but the accident had been _much_ worse in his dream. The panicked images kept rushing through his mind now that Harry was awake, and he desperately wanted to shove all those events away from his head. He was extremely relieved that it had not been real, but the fear and shock was still there in his mind as the nightmare had felt _so_ real, and he actually felt all that despair from his dream. 

He needed to see Eric. He needed to know if he was okay. Although subconsciously Harry knows that there’s no way something happened to Eric in the past hour, the fear from the vivid experience he had in his dream took over his mind and body completely, deleting any reason from his brain. 

Winks quickly got up from his bed and left his room, not even bothering to put on proper clothes or shoes, making his way towards the room that he knows Eric was stationed. He quickly and loudly knocked on his door, expecting for Eric to wake up to answer it. Dier was taking a while to answer, probably still waking up, but that only caused more panic to reach into Harry’s brain as he started knocking on his door repeatedly, hurriedly, the movement filled with fear. 

Then finally, the door was opened. Immediate relief washed over Harry the moment he saw Eric there in front of him, as fine and alive as someone can be. The confusion and curiosity were clear on the older man’s face as he noticed the tears starting to run down Harry’s face, also probably noticing how the brunet looked terrified. 

“Winksy, what’s wrong?” 

Harry couldn’t answer for a couple of seconds, still trying to catch his mind as everything happened so fast, too many emotions in such a short period of time. 

“I-I needed to see if you’re okay.” He managed to confess, trying to calm himself down. 

However, his emotions got the best of him and he quickly hugged Eric, a desperate tight embrace, his attempt on making his mind know once and for all how Eric was right there and breathing. 

Eric answered the hug right after even though he was still confused about everything. He pulled Winks inside his room and closed the door without letting go of the smaller man, and then guided him to lie down on his bed to relax. Harry followed Eric’s guidance and lied down but immediately pulled the man right after to join him on the bed and not let go of him. Dier complied, looking absolutely worried and stunned at what was going on. 

“Hold me.” Harry asked for between tears. “Please, hold me and tell me that everything is okay.” 

Eric froze for a second, clearly shocked by Harry’s state and words. 

He pulled Winks for a tight embrace, the tightest and closest that he could, holding him in a spooning position for comfort. Harry continued crying as he desperately held onto the arm that was wrapping around his body, enjoying Eric’s warmth that was consuming his senses and the feeling of being safe in his arms. 

“Shh, everything is okay.” Eric cooed gently, his voice so soft someone wouldn’t recognise it was him. “Everything is fine, Winksy.” 

Dier kept holding him, never easing his embrace as he tried his best to comfort Harry’s mind. When Eric asked him what happened afterwards, Winks managed to comment that he had a nightmare about him but that was it. They fell back in silence until Harry finally stopped crying and fell asleep in Eric’s arms. 

The next day, they didn’t talk about it. In fact, it was almost as if nothing ever happened. Harry went back to avoiding Eric throughout the week, and this time it all seemed to be getting worse. 

Eric was clearly affected by it, by the fact that they still weren’t in a good place even after that night. Although Harry had appreciated and actually loved how Eric held him that night and cooed him away from his worries, it didn’t change that Eric was still embarrassed of him. 

Despite the awful nightmare he had that night, being there with Eric for comfort afterwards had been the best feeling he’s ever felt. And that was starting to consume Harry just as well, because he wishes that those things would happen often even more now. Yet, he was still hurt by how Eric was embarrassed of him, because if there had been someone else present with them that night, Eric would not had acted nicely like that to try comforting Winks, he’s sure of it. 

They were in the cafeteria like most of the players that morning, eating their healthy food and chatting around. Although Harry wasn’t talking to anyone, he was sitting on a table with Ben and Kane, mostly listening to them talk. He was a bit glad to see that Sonny and Dele were together on the table next to his, meaning that they probably must have fixed something between them. Eric was sitting on a table further away with Gio and Paulo, but he wasn’t talking to them which is a bit odd. In fact, he looked extremely upset, not so different from Harry himself. 

And the reason was obvious. 

They couldn’t stop sharing a few glances, both unable to stop checking the other one on their respective table with a sorrowful and complex look. 

Harry truly felt like crying. 

He has no idea what to do and how he should react to everything going on between them but hated to see that frustrated expression on Eric’s face, especially when he smoothly tried to observe him just like Winks was doing as well. 

The tension was clear as crystal and they both knew that it all revolved around each other. Yet, Harry was still completely lost. He wanted to cry in frustration, he wanted to be right there with Eric, he wanted so many things but was also feeling so hurt and pained because of the rest. How can Eric be embarrassed of him? It still didn’t sink in and Harry wasn’t sure if he was ever going to accept that and pretend that everything is okay, that there’s no problem that Eric doesn’t want people to know how they are close. 

Harry accidentally fixed his eyes on Eric’s when he was looking at him as well, and they couldn’t stop staring at each other. He gulped but didn’t avert the eye contact, noticing how angry and frustrated Eric seemed to be while Harry was just as frustrated and saddened instead of angry. For a moment Winks felt like he was indeed going to start crying and it seemed to be obvious because Eric couldn’t stop looking at him. 

Then suddenly, Dier wasn’t observing him anymore. 

Eric stood up on a whim, the loud sound of the chair screeching on the floor drawing some of the players’ attention to him. He slammed his hands on the table, making sure to get everybody’s attention. Everyone looked confused and didn’t understand what was happening and what the hell Dier was doing, especially Winks. Until he opened his mouth. 

“I’M IN LOVE WITH HARRY WINKS.” 

Eric loudly stated with a serious tone, an upset frown sprawled on his face contradicting his sweet words, then immediately stomped out of the cafeteria. 

A deep silence filled the room. Harry looked at his side and noticed how Dele and Sonny had their jaws dropped as the rest were completely stunned about what just happened. 

_Everyone_ was looking at _him_ now. Winks could feel his face burning, the skin clearly turning red like a tomato as he felt smaller than he’s ever been. 

Look who’s embarrassed now. 

He tried to ignore what had just happened but couldn’t with all those eyes on him, so instead he walked out of the place as well. 

Harry has no idea what the hell happened. What did Eric mean by those words? Moreover, what did he mean by _love_? 

Wait, are they in love? 

_Is it really love?_

Eric was the one avoiding everyone during training that day after that, and Harry was doing the same, feeling completely awkward to be there after that instance. Yet they had no choice and managed to survive through it as they professionally focused on their work instead. 

On the way to the hotel for their next match the following day, Harry was still feeling incredibly awkward and Eric pretty much disappeared for most of it, probably feeling the same. However, when night fell and they were settled in their respective rooms, which again luckily there was no need to share them with anyone, Harry couldn’t stay away anymore. 

He tried to shove all his thoughts away like that other night, but this time was unable to do so. Winks was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling, as he pondered for hours about far too many things, and all of them revolved around Dier. He got up from his bed and, just like last time, didn’t bother to change his clothes or put shoes on as he made his way to Eric’s room. 

Harry knocked on the door, slowly and not panickily. Eric didn’t take long to answer, signalling that the man also was unable to fall asleep. 

“The heater in my room isn't working.” Winks said, an obvious lie but the best excuse he could come up with to be with Eric. 

Dier looked a bit surprised, but it wasn’t worriedly anymore since Harry wasn’t crying this time, in fact the brunet gave him a small nervous smile. Eric properly opened the door and made space for Harry to enter. 

They were silent, no one dared to be the first one to speak. Both men simply remained looking at each other after Eric closed the door, unsure what to do next although they knew what they wanted. 

Just like that night, Dier guided Winks to lie down on his bed and joined him right after. They still didn’t dare to open their mouths to say anything, only letting their feelings and mutual understanding to guide their actions and communicate their thoughts. Harry turned to face Eric on the bed the moment they climbed in, and Eric tucked themselves under the sheets before averting his full attention to Winks as the latter kept observing him. 

Harry couldn’t stop looking into Eric’s eyes and the blond seemed to be unable to look away too, and it was unbelievably fulfilling. He smiled to him and his heart started racing when Eric smiled back, a sight that had been rare coming from both for the past turbulent weeks. They got so trapped in each other’s smile that Harry couldn’t stop those words that were said by Eric in the cafeteria from filling his mind, echoing through his heart. 

It is love. 

Upon realisation, Winks broke the small distance between their bodies and pressed a small and lasting kiss right next to Eric’s lips, feeling his beard tickle his skin for a brief moment. The kiss had the same intent as if it were to be on someone’s lips, but Harry had not the courage to emit that directly. Eric didn’t seem to have a problem with it though, because he smiled so fondly to Harry after that and then mimicked Harry’s movements. He pressed a small yet deep kiss right next to Winks’ soft pink lips too as he brought one of his hands to his face, caressing his cheek ever so slightly. 

Winks couldn’t stop smiling after that action, feeling too lost in it. Eric slowly brought their hands together and intertwined their fingers, a small action that managed to speak so many things at once. Dier brought his other hand to Harry’s face again, this time hovering his thumb over his lips in a gentle manner, causing Harry to stop and pay full attention to Eric’s action. 

“Can I kiss you here too?” 

Winks widened his eyes upon the small and soft question. That was the first thing Eric said to him that night. He replied with a small nod, not trusting himself to speak just yet. 

Before he could even believe it, Eric slowly pressed to his lips, connecting their mouths together for a sweet and tender kiss. Harry never thought he’d ever feel this complete kissing someone, never thought Eric would be the one to make him feel this way. 

It was truly heavenly. 

~*~ 

Sonny is so wonderful. 

Not only was that man perfect, he was absolutely precious. Dele has no idea how it took all that mess and then kissing him to realise that. 

Dele was trying his best not to be a moron and fuck up again, keen to show his affection towards Son as much as possible. In fact, he might be exaggerating it. 

He would hug and cuddle with Son the most that he could, pampering the man with affection and telling him sweet nothings that were actually quite cheesy much to their own delight. Son didn’t seem to be complaining, at least not yet as the Korean loved affection after all. He did laugh and cringe at some of Dele’s ridiculous sweet talking though. 

They were in the cafeteria as usual that morning, Dele was sitting by himself in a table as he waited for Son to join him after grabbing his food. The moment Sonny moved to sit beside Dele he already started. 

“Oh hey, if it isn’t the light of my life!” 

Son laughed nervously at Dele’s words as he sat down, giving him a slightly shy look despite his laughter. 

“The sun to my rain that creates such a beautiful rainbow.” Dele smiled through his cheesy words, not finding an ounce of shame to say such terrible things. 

Son laughed again but this time even gave him a playful hit on his shoulder as he told him to shut up, hating and loving at the same time Dele’s corny silliness. 

Once they settled down and Dele stopped annoying Sonny with his playful cheesy affection, they couldn’t help but notice how Eric and Harry were talking to each other in a table on the other side of the room too. Good to know that they had been solved, or at least went back to before, Dele isn’t sure. 

“What do you think happened?” Son asked, aware that Dele also knew about what had happened between them before. 

“Well, Eric did make sure that _everybody_ knows about what he feels towards Winksy.” He commented with a smile, remembering that funny instance that week when Eric shouted how he was in love with Harry and how awkward everything got right after that, especially Harry. It was hilarious, a moment Dele will never forget. 

At least Eric made sure to show Winks how he wasn’t embarrassed of letting people know about them, and the latter seemed to acknowledge it by the look of things. 

“Did you make up with Winksy yet?” Sonny averted his attention back to Dele, asking curiously. 

Dele gave a small smile as he continued observing them, he figured that Harry must have told Sonny what happened between them. He wasn’t happy being in bad terms with Winks. They’ve always been together for years now, Dele truly cares about their friendship and doesn’t want it ruined either, especially not because of a stupid misunderstanding. 

“No, not yet.” Dele replied honestly. “But I will.” 

He really hopes that Winksy isn’t still mad at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about the ‘the heater in my room isn’t working’ scene, I actually dreamed that Eric and Harry were sharing a hotel room but their heater broke so they went to Bergwijn’s room and they all shared the room and bed for the heat lmao it was really sweet. Also yea, the smut is in the next chapter don’t worry, I didn’t bait you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the majority of the people who commented said they’d prefer bottom Sonny, yet I still made it clear on this fic how they’d take turns because most of yall said either way would be good. A couple of you said you’d prefer see Sonny topping, so worry not Imma probably write a separate fic where it will be top Son and bottom Dele cuz I had planned to do that for a while anyway. And well, for the DierWinks part, no questions or explanations needed we all know who bottoming and who topping.

Things were going fine. 

After that fix and dawn of realisation of his feelings towards Eric, Harry was having a great time with that man. They would always be together, doing simple couple things that Winks never knew could feel so great. He had always thought he wasn’t fit for love or dating, yet because of Dier he found out how wrong he was. 

However, not everything was pristine in Winks’ life at that moment. He was still ghosting Dele. 

It had been such a silly fight they had that terrible day, yet they hadn’t talked about it or fixed anything between them ever since. Harry definitely doesn’t like being apart from Dele for so long, they tended to be such close friends. Even before Winks and Dier fell for each other, it had always been Eric, Dele and him. Thus, he couldn’t help but feel this emptiness of sorts, like something was still missing from his life. 

Eric had encouraged Harry to fix this little issue with Dele, and he’s sure that Eric must have said the same to Dele, because Harry knew for a fact that Dele was clearly trying to find a way to talk to him about that day and apologise. He noticed how Dele would stare at him before training and then try to interact with him, but he’d always get the timing wrong and be interrupted before he could even start talking to Winks or would back out due to overthinking. Harry knew his friend too well, and he knows that he was truly wanting to fix things too. 

Honestly, Winks felt bad about it. After these couple of weeks and things working out with Dier, he managed to see more clearly how it was just as much as his own fault that Dele and he had that little quarrel. Therefore, Harry decided to make the first move. During a small break in training, Winks went towards Dele. 

“I swear if we have to do this drill again, I’m going to be in bed for the next two days.” Harry said with a smile, a casual comment they’d sometimes share. 

For a moment Dele barely realised Harry was talking to him. He actually got surprised when he noticed he was the only one next to Winks, so it was definitely to him. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Same here.” He chuckled, still a bit surprisedly. 

This was the first exchange of words they had in so many days. 

“At least you were doing better than me.” Harry pointed out. 

“Let’s agree to disagree.” Dele commented with a sarcastic smile in response. 

It was a bit weird, talking normally like that after having avoided Dele for a while. 

They stopped and looked at each other in silence, a knowing look in their faces. They wanted truce. 

“Listen, Winksy. Sorry about—” 

“Hey, about that day—” 

Dele and Harry awkwardly spoke at the same time. They smiled in unison at their slightly disastrous interaction. 

“Sorry for making it seem like I wasn’t taking you seriously.” Dele was the first to continue. “I know how badly it affected you.” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Harry dismissed with a small smile. “I shouldn’t have overreacted and called you horrible.” 

“Yeah, that was indeed a bit mean.” Dele agreed but was also smiling. 

Winks nodded in defeat, it had been truly childish and terrible considering the circumstances. Dele extended his hand in an intended cliché way of asking for peace, to make everything settled. Harry felt a bit stupid but complied, reaching his hand to meet Dele’s to accept his peace offering. Dele suddenly pulled him by the hand to a hug, and it was very sweet. But of course, there was something more to it as Dele tackled Winks to the grass. Dele simply couldn’t let things be just sweet, he always had to add a friendly teasing to it, Harry should had foreseen it. 

As that was settled, Winks felt a huge weight off his shoulders. It gave him the possibility to focus on other things. 

Like Eric for an example. 

He tried to be the most that he could with that man, but still tried to not make it obvious even though it was futile since everyone knew about them after _that_ instance in the cafeteria. However, despite all this closeness between them, they were still quite shy around each other sometimes. Even when they were kissing Winks could still feel the butterflies all over his stomach as he trembled. At least Dier was a bit better considering he’s the one who’d always start their making outs and physical affections in the first place. Still, everything was sweet. 

They were in training that day like any other regular one. The weather was quite nice for a change, so Winks couldn’t help but let himself be bathed in the sunlight as he distractedly looked up to the bright sky during their break. Dier was right next to him, but he had been talking to Toby for a while. 

Toby had started to tease Eric about something, making him feel awkward as intended, a thing the Belgian had learned and acquired from Jan. Apparently Toby had teased him about something to do with him and Winks, but the brunet wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying (mostly because he didn’t want to be flustered as well) and instead remained focusing on the sunlight. Even when Toby went away Eric still looked flustered and was looking awkwardly at Harry. 

Winks finally averted his attention back to the blond, and for a moment couldn’t help but wonder what Toby said to have Eric chuckling nervously earlier but thought better than to inquire since he’s sure he doesn’t want to know. 

“So, uhm... Do you want to go out today?” Eric’s voice cracked as he spoke, a common thing that occurred whenever he was nervous or upset. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Your voice cracked, how cute.” He couldn’t stop himself from blurting out those words with a small chuckle. 

“Hey!” He protested Harry’s teasing, but it did get to him. “You’re the cute one here.” 

Winks blushed at the comment. It was actually the first time Eric called him cute. He had hinted that Winks was adorable and beautiful sometimes, but never actually said it directly, until now. Harry wasn’t sure why that got to him so much, but it did. He wasn’t the type of person to seek out for compliments (since he’d actually get really shy about receiving them) but hearing it from Eric was quite... special. Winks definitely wouldn’t mind being complimented and praised more often. 

However, not everything was exactly ‘cute’. 

Like Harry always thought, Eric is the perfect mixture of hot and cute. And that was starting to get to him even more.

There was a tension building up. 

Whenever Dier was shirtless, Winks would stare. It was nothing new really, he’d always discreetly gaze at his toned chest and abs when he got the chance, but now it was more common. He wouldn’t do it so stealthy anymore, Harry truly didn’t mind or care to let Eric see that he was checking him out. And Dier noticed it, but never said anything about it. At first, he’d get a bit awkward, but shortly after he would smirk or grin to himself. Harry noticed how Eric started to check him out during some exercises as well, especially the stretching ones or when Harry did some yoga poses to complement it. Winks might have started to use even tighter pants than he usually wore just to accentuate his _features_ better for Eric’s eyes. 

Things didn’t stop there though. 

Harry would sometimes _accidentally_ bump onto Eric during training. In one of those instances, Winks actually ended up falling on top of Dier because of his clumsy body. The best part of it, is that Winks smoothly trailed his hands over that broad chest and abs just a bit, something he wasn’t courageous enough to do whenever they were making out. He hoped that Eric didn’t notice it, and if he did, that he wasn’t going to call on him. Dier had grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before anyone could notice, and then helped them get up and to continue with their training. He must have definitely noticed it. 

In fact, Harry could have sworn that Eric was starting to tease him, or at least was accidentally doing so. Because not only that man would be shirtless more often around Winks, looking sexy as fuck, he also started to slap the brunet’s butt appraisingly sometimes. Whenever he did something good or had a good training day, Eric would occasionally give his rear end an affectionate slap and congratulate him, sometimes accompanied by a kiss on the lips when no one was looking. Harry’s face would always immediately go red, feeling his body tingling all over because of the way Eric was praising him. 

The summit of it was when they were sharing a hotel room for their next match. Whenever that occurred, they’d sleep on the same bed instead of each being on their own since there was no reason for them to be apart from each other. 

They had slept sharing an embrace as usual and were getting ready to head out that morning, when suddenly they engaged on a small playful fight against each other because Harry was being difficult like usual after waking up early in the morning, but Eric took it lightly plus patiently and instead turned the mood upside down into something playful. No need to say that Eric was coming out on top, not only was his body much bigger but his physique was much stronger than Harry’s, which let the brunet barely any chance to fight back but he loved it. It was all fun and games, both laughing euphorically, until Eric suddenly pinned him down on the mattress. 

Harry gulped, feeling that tingling sensation all over his body again. Eric had pinned him holding both his wrists on each hand, making Winks completely unable to move away from his grasp as the blond was also on top of him. Winks couldn’t laugh anymore, everything had suddenly changed to something else in his brain, probably because of all the tension building up the past weeks. 

He felt his face heating when Eric gave him a small knowing grin even though Harry himself wasn’t sure what there was to know about. Dier was actually a bit surprised at first and awkward when he noticed how Winks’ eyes changed once he pinned him down, probably realising what was going through the brunet’s mind. They couldn’t stop staring at each other, Winks had even unconsciously started biting down on his lower lip in nervousness. That’s until Eric broke the distance between them and pressed a small kiss to his hurt lips before speaking. 

“Come on, we are going to be late.” 

Harry was glad that Eric was sensate and reasonable and forced Winks to get ready to leave already, because he would be extremely embarrassed if Dier noticed how hard he actually got in his pants at that moment. 

Yet, everything escalated to a notch the next time Eric was in Harry’s apartment. 

They were making out in his bed after spending their whole day off together, and this time their kissing was more heated than usual. Sometimes when they kissed, Eric would become a bit bolder and start trailing his hands carefully all over Harry’s body, but they had never gone as far as doing more than that. However, this day was different. With all the tension that built up between them, their kiss had become fierce and even slightly desperate, both dancing their tongues sensually as they panted and hearts raced. 

Harry couldn’t help but lightly gasp into the kiss in surprise when Eric grabbed his hand and guided it to his body, giving Winks a sign that it was okay for him to touch his body if he wanted. He guided his hands to his chest and then lower to his abs over his shirt, letting Winks feel the sturdiness that he’s always been shy to feel but desperately wanted to. With the action and unspoken encouragement, Winks started to trail his hands all over Eric’s shoulders, arms, chest and back. It was a sensation that was exciting him out of his mind, and he wasn’t even sure why, but he always loved how Eric had such a strong and sturdy body compared to his. 

Dier was gladly letting Winks feel his body the way he wanted, and in response he would lightly caress the brunet’s neck and upper body in random places, clearly not wanting to be too imposing with the smaller man. However, Harry wanted him to keep going, to feel his body too. Heck, Winks really wanted to escalate everything. He’s been bottling this need for far too long to be patient now, and his mind was starting to get hazy. 

He was the one who grabbed Eric’s hand this time, but guided it lower down to his crotch, letting him know how he was making him feel. Eric breathed into the kiss in surprise and excitement, parting from those lips to look at Harry deep into his eyes. Winks’ freckled face was already flushed, his hair dishevelled, eyes glossy and breathing heavily. In the haziness of it all, Harry guided Eric’s hand even further below as he opened his legs and pressed it against his hole. 

If it was in normal circumstances and not the result of a long-built tension, Harry would never had done that and would be extremely embarrassed to realise what he was doing. 

“I-I want you to put it inside me.” He whispered. 

The ‘it’ from his sentence was clear on what he was implying as he wasn’t hazy minded enough to specify and be so shameless about his words. Winks saw how Eric’s gaze went darker, the atmosphere revolving around him flicking to something else. 

Everything seemed to be even more heated and sensual as Dier resumed the kiss, starting to remove his own shirt before doing the same to Winks’, discarding them elsewhere. Eric trailed his hands over his nipples and pinched one experimentally, relishing how Winks broke the kiss to whimper. He settled himself between the brunet’s legs and started to teasingly pull on his short’s waistband before feeling his cock through the fabric, causing Winks to let a small moan escape this time. Harry was getting so needy that he spread his legs further, a silent invitation for Eric to touch him more. 

“You’re so desperate, Winksy.” Dier commented with a low voice and a grin. 

Harry whimpered in shame upon those words, feeling his freckled cheeks blushing hearing the truth. 

“C-Could you call me ‘baby’?” He asked in a hurried breath, blurting the question out before he could overthink and stop himself from asking embarrassedly. 

Eric looked surprised for a moment but not reluctant to it. Just caught off guard. 

“Of course, baby.” He answered softly yet sensually. “You’ve always been my baby.” 

Winks shivered, loving those sweet words delivered in such an intimate situation. Eric proceeded to finally start removing his shorts, pressing kisses down Harry’s chest before getting rid of his underwear as well, revealing his hard member. Harry blushed at the sensation of being on full display to Eric’s eyes, but although he felt slightly embarrassed of it, it was a good feeling. 

Eric backed away just to remove his own pants and underwear before joining between Winks’ legs again. Harry enjoyed the sight, looking at Dier’s full naked body from head to cock. He would most certainly like to taste that someday. Yet for now, there were more pressing needs to be quenched. 

Harry reached for the nightstand on the side of the bed in a hurry, quickly fetching the bottle of cherry flavoured lube he kept there for his own nocturnal activities. Eric grinned at his desperation and Winks felt his face heating again. To be honest, he wasn’t aware how desperate he was for this until now. 

Dier grabbed the bottle of lube from his hand and thoroughly coated his fingers with the slick substance as Harry watched with curious and impatient eyes. He has wanted for so long to feel Eric’s fingers inside him that his cock couldn’t help but twitch the moment the blond guided those fingers to his entrance. It was too good to be real and Eric hasn’t even started intruding him yet. 

Eric never averted his eyes from Winks’ face as he began guiding his index finger inside. Harry closed his eyes and took in the sensation, whimpering upon the intrusion to his warm cave. Although Winks would finger himself sometimes, Eric’s fingers were longer and thicker than his own, not to mention how the feeling was completely different. Dier worked him with that single finger, and although it was feeling great already, the snail pace was driving Winks mad. He whimpered and whined to hint Eric to start moving faster or add more to his hole before he goes crazy with need. 

He took the hint and started to move faster, mimicking the movements he was hopefully soon going to make with his cock inside him. Harry began moaning, holding onto the bedsheets on his sides because he didn’t know what to do with his hands but felt the need to hold onto something. He then felt a second finger being pushed to his entrance, and this time Harry opened his eyes to observe those fingers disappearing inside him as he moaned at the bigger intrusion. Eric went faster but would occasionally slow down to scissor his hole wide, causing Harry to whimper louder as his face flushed deeper. 

Winks was already desperate, but when Dier hooked his fingers up to reach for his sweet spot, he swore he was seeing stars. The brunet arched his back off the bed at the sensation, moaning loudly as Eric kept thrusting his fingers against his prostate. Winks’ mind went so hazy that he barely registered his own words. 

“Slap my butt.” He moaned as he requested, but then he noticed how Eric stopped the movements for a moment as if he was surprised, so Harry continued sheepishly. “...Please?” 

Harry took a moment to look at how hard Dier’s cock was, some precum already leaking from its tip not so different from his own, and he could have sworn he saw his member twitch upon his needy request. 

Dier resumed the movements with his fingers and brought his free hand to the back of Winks’ thigh and up to his ass that was slightly perked up with the position as he fingered him, and then he gave it a sharp slap. Harry whimpered obscenely and hole clenched, the fact that he was being fingered and spanked at the same time making his mind swim even further away from sanity. Eric never ceased his fingering as he brought his hand to his ass again, slapping it harder to hear how Winks seemed to really enjoy it. 

He kept going like that for a while, spanking his ass the best he could as he fingered him, feeling his hole swallow his fingers whenever the slap landed. Eric could hear and see how Harry was growing desperate again, so he decided to tease him further. He went up to his chest and leaned down to take a nipple to his mouth. Eric started to flick his tongue over the bud sensually, sucking and licking all over it rapidly as he never ceased the fingering nor the occasional spanks. 

Harry’s moans were becoming breathy and high pitched, his chest heaving as his breathing was ragged, a clear sign that he was going to come if Eric kept going with all of that. The combination of feelings was too much, he could feel himself starting to reach his peak already. 

“Just put it in already.” Winks managed to say between breathy moans, an impatient request as his cock started to leak so much precum under all the stimulation his body was on. 

Eric retracted his fingers and stopped his teasing on his butt cheeks and nipple, and Harry immediately sighed upon the loss plus relief of everything that he was feeling at once. 

“Feisty baby.” Dier commented with a deep voice as he smirked and gave one last slap to his butt. 

Harry blushed, somehow some shame still managed to reach into his mushy brain despite his already wrecked state. 

Dier poured some of the sweet-smelling flavoured lube on his member and gave it a couple of strokes as Winks watched in anticipation. If he had been so excited to feel Eric’s fingers inside him, needless to say how excited he was to feel his cock. 

The moment Eric started to breach his hole with his member, Harry could feel in seventh heaven already. He still was in disbelief of how needy he was for all of this; how needy he was for that man. Dier slowly guided it in, carefully as his cock wasn’t so easy to take at first. Yet Winks relaxed his muscles and avoided tensing up despite the overbearing sensation, letting his dick slide deeper into his warmth without contest. Eric let a deep moan escape his lips once his cock was inside, and Winks had to take a moment to calm down to get used to the intruding feeling, panting as it filled him so much. 

Dier waited for a bit then began slowly moving, the thrusts not so deep and not so shallow, glad how well Harry’s hole was accepting him already due to all his previous prepping teasing. The slick sound of the lube filled their ears alongside their heavy breathing and small moans that served to spur them on further once Eric started to properly move inside, rolling his hips forward to let Winks feel as good as he was craving to feel. Harry couldn’t help pulling Eric down for a sloppy and heated kiss, the desperation speaking louder as always, especially now that everything was feeling so wonderful by the way Eric moved inside him. 

Eric increased the pace a bit, reaching slightly deeper as he was still mindful of how much Harry could take, grunting whenever his hole clenched and swallowed his member so tightly. He kissed and sucked down Harry’s neck as the brunet started holding onto his strong back. 

“E-Eric... You can get a little rough with me... If you want.” 

He wants it. They both do. Winks could even feel how Eric’s cock twitched inside him, never ceasing to be amazed how needy and feisty the brunet is. If Harry was being honest with himself, in his fantasies he always imagined Dier to be harsh with him, not really in a commanding or imposing prick way, but harsh nonetheless, to please him actually. 

Dier suddenly snapped his hips forward just to get a reaction, and Harry’s surprised moan was nothing short of obscene. He held tighter onto Eric, practically begging the man to keep doing that. And Dier obviously complied. 

His thrusts were rougher and deeper, going faster as Winks made it clear that’s what he wanted. Harry’s moaning increased and so did Eric’s grunts, the blond was frowning and sweating with all the hard effort he was putting into his thrusts. The sound of his hips hitting against Harry’s skin joined the wonderful symphony in the room, adding to the obscene atmosphere alongside their moaning and wet sounds of the lubricant whenever Eric’s cock slid. 

Eric reached for Harry’s cock and started to rub him in time with his powerful thrusts, and he could hear the small ‘oh my god’s escaping the brunet’s lips at the added sensation, being driven to the edge quickly like that, not so different from Dier himself. 

“Look how well you’re taking me, baby.” He moaned with a deep voice, knowing the buttons to push in Winks. 

Harry whimpered louder at the dirty talking. Eric surely must have noticed how he likes being talked to and praised. 

“You feel so good.” Dier dared to add as he started angling his thrusts to find his prostate again. 

Winks even arched his back off the bed at that, holding impossibly tightly to Eric’s back, if his nails were longer, there surely would be marking all over his skin. 

Eric started to stroke Harry’s cock faster as his thrusts started to become erratic and harder as he grunted louder, a clear sign that he was also reaching his high. They were both moaning to each other’s ears, the sounds driving them even closer to the edge. 

“Eric, I’m going to—” 

“Come for me, baby.” 

That’s all it took for Winks to reach his peak with a loud cry, spasming and twitching on the bed as his thighs trembled and Dier continued milking his cock onto his stomach. Eric even brought his other hand to slap his ass appraisingly through his orgasm, making Harry’s mind go completely blank as he came hard and so much. Dier wasn’t long after that, not managing to last any longer as he quickly pulled his cock out and spilled his seeds on Harry’s stomach, his cum joining the brunet’s creating a mess as he furiously rubbed his cock through his orgasm. Winks watched it intently, his own member spilling just a bit more of his fluid upon the marvellous sight above him. 

Harry still couldn’t believe it. Even after they came down to reason and Dier guided them to his bathroom for them to get cleaned up and have a shower he was still in disbelief. His mind was completely mushy and all he wanted was to pass out hugging Eric, which is a thing the blond gladly let happen after their lazy shared shower once they went back to the bed. 

Winks woke up the next day with a slightly sore ass and hips, but with breakfast on his bed made by Eric himself. 

He is such a lucky man. 

~*~ 

Dele slept most of the day. In fact, he would have slept even more if his phone ringing hadn’t woken him up in this awful weather day off. He wondered if it was Sonny inviting him to do something and hoped that it was but was soon surprised to hear Harry’s voice on the other end of the call as he hadn’t even checked the number before answering it. 

“Dele?” 

Dele realised he forgot to say something as he answered the call. 

“Uhm, yeah? It’s me.” He grumpily answered, the sleepiness clear in his voice. 

Yet Winksy didn’t seem to care one bit that he just woke him up. 

“W-We had sex.” 

Okay, that has to enter the Top 10 of most random reasons Winks called him for. 

“Oh? How was it?” 

Dele figured it was going to happen sooner or later, Eric had been talking to him about how there was a sexual tension of sorts between them but wasn’t sure if Harry actually wanted to do anything with him. 

“ _Really_ good.” Winks answered with a low voice. “And his dick is even bigger than I thought.” 

“Okay, just spare me the details.” Dele cringed upon the information received. 

A short silence filled the call after Winks chuckled, until the brunet suddenly broke it with something unexpected again. 

“Have you done anything like that with Sonny yet?” 

Dele gulped. 

“Not really.” He confessed. 

It’s not that he never thought about it or wanted to, but he wasn’t sure about Sonny’s side. 

“Ah, well. There’s no need to rush things anyway.” Winks commented. “It just happened naturally with me and Eric.” 

“So you don’t think I should ask him about it?” Dele asked curiously. 

“No, you can! I mean—I don’t know. If you feel like you’re there yet with him?” 

Dele pondered about it for a second, Winks didn’t sound so sure either. 

“I-I’m really bad at this, Dele. You should ask this sort of thing to Eric.” Harry continued in honesty. 

Of course it had been Dier who made the move towards Winksy. 

After some added chit chat to their call, they ended it since Eric was coming back in Winks’ end apparently. Dele was left wondering yet again about something he wasn’t sure what to do about. 

Again, it’s not that he never thought about it, but everything was so wholesome with Sonny (not that he was complaining). He really doesn’t know if the Korean would want to do that sort of thing with him. Dele hopes that he does, but if he doesn’t want it yet then that’s fine too. Yet he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t fantasize about those things sometimes. 

Their making outs were usually soft, but sometimes it did become a bit more heated and Dele could feel himself growing hard as he trailed his hands over Sonny’s beautiful body during it, especially when the Korean did the same to his. In fact, he’s pretty sure once he accidentally felt how Son was hard too. Still, that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Dele really couldn’t put his thoughts to rest about it now. 

Son was so adorable yet sometimes so... hot. And by the way Sonny would sometimes shyly stare at Dele’s half-naked body when they were in the pool together, the Korean might think the same about him. Dele really wasn’t sure, but he hopes he’s right about that. He wants to be hot in Son’s eyes. Moreover, he wants to know what Son’s thoughts were about escalating things. 

Dele hadn’t planned it, but when they were hanging out together in his bed their next day off in the following week, he decided to dive into the topic. 

The key to any relationship is communication after all so he might as well ask. 

Son was lying on his back fiddling with his phone as Dele came back after getting himself some water downstairs after their cuddling session. He joined Sonny on the bed again and went right next to him, half-lying on his side as he looked at the Korean. 

“Hey, Sonny. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” He started slowly yet nervously. 

Son set his phone on the nightstand beside him and looked at Dele with curious eyes, but he didn’t seem to think much of it. 

“Would you be interested in doing some _activities_?” 

That was the best way Dele came up with to ask about that at the moment. 

“What do you mean?” Son asked confusedly. “Do you want to go jogging right now?” 

“Hah, no.” Dele continued. “I mean _intimate_ activities.” 

Son still didn’t get it. 

“Like making out... But more.” 

Dele was really trying his best. 

“You mean... sex?” Son asked to confirm, his voice slightly nervous. 

“I-If you don’t feel comfortable with it, we don’t need to rush anything!” Dele quickly explained, not wanting him to misunderstand things. “I’m just curious what you... think of the idea.” 

A short silence filled the room. Son was looking away and so was Dele despite being right next to each other. 

“...I-I think it’s a good idea.” 

Dele gulped at Son’s answer. Well then, nice to know they were on the same page. 

“...So, do you want to—” 

Dele was about to ask when Sonny would want to try it, but he was cut off by the Korean’s sudden movement. 

He was actually surprised when Son pulled him down for a kiss, a soft one that held more intentions behind it. 

Since that was established, there’s no reason to put off their mutual want. There was no need to wait. It doesn’t matter that it wasn’t planned and could be considered heat of the moment, they were both sure about what they wanted. They might as well dive into it. 

Because it actually seems that Sonny is dying for it. 

Dele set himself back on the mattress and let Son climb on top of him as they continued kissing. He parted his lips to let their tongues dance together as he started to roam his hands all over Sonny’s upper body since he wasn’t sure where the boundary was yet despite their agreement. Yet Dele was surprised once again when Son grinded his crotch down against his. He lightly gasped into the kiss upon the action and trailed his hands down to slightly grope at Son’s cute butt that he always wanted to feel as their kiss deepened and became more heated. 

Dele flipped them around on the bed, making him be on top of Sonny, as their kiss turned quite sensual. He broke the kiss and proceeded to remove his own shirt and tugged on the hem of Son’s for needless permission. Son made a sound of approval and Dele wasted no time in starting to undress the Korean as well, throwing their shirts aside. Dele was about to reach for the hem of Son’s shorts when he was suddenly stopped by the older man’s hands on his, causing Dele to immediately freeze in place as he feared he did something wrong. However, all Son wanted was to ask a simple question. 

“...Who is going inside who?” 

Fucking hell, Dele hadn’t thought that far. That was a really good question. 

“...What do you prefer?” 

Sonny slightly shrugged in response, his eyes curious yet excited. Dele has the same preference. 

“Okay.” Dele slightly extended his hand in a fist. “Rock, paper, scissor.” 

That was definitely the best way of deciding anything in life. 

“Whoever wins will bottom.” He decided randomly. 

Son extended his hand as well and on the proper count, they played. Dele had scissor while Sonny had rock, so it was settled. 

They both gulped upon the result but couldn’t help getting excited about the outcome. Dele would most definitely love for Son to be the one to top him, but he doesn’t mind doing the other way around one bit. They shared a nervous glance and Dele grinned, knowing how it’d affect the shier man. Son blushed but laid his back on the mattress as he waited for Dele to continue with what would come next. 

Dele started pressing kisses all over Son’s perfect pale skin, down his neck and his chest. Their difference in colour created such a beautiful imagery together, both complementing each other’s precious different features that transcended their marvellous ethnicities. He reached for the hem of Son’s pants once more and this time wasn’t stopped as he proceeded undressing him. His shorts were removed, and Dele continued kissing him before doing the same to his underwear, letting Sonny be completely naked beneath him. 

Son reached for the hem of Dele’s shorts and shyly tugged them, a simple and obvious request that Dele didn’t take long to answer. He moved away from the bed for a bit just to finish undressing himself, making sure to be a tease about it as he did it slowly since Son’s eyes were carefully watching him do so. Dele went back to him on the bed and gently spread Sonny’s legs, settling himself between them. 

“Do you have lube?” Son asked curiously yet somehow shyly, the flush on his cheeks a contradiction to the need in his eyes. 

Dele nodded and reached for the place below the mattress where he kept his bottle of lube, revealing the content to Sonny’s eyes. 

“You planned this?” Son asked in disbelief. 

“Of course not! I always had lube.” Dele accidentally confessed. “...You know, to use it with myself.” 

Sonny was the one who grinned this time, a nervous grin but a grin nonetheless, probably imagining Dele fingering himself in lonely nights. Dele felt his face heating but shook his small shame off as he coated his fingers with the substance. 

He approached one finger to Son’s entrance and gave him one last confirming glance to see if the Korean felt like backing out. Son nodded as approval and so Dele began pushing that finger inside, slowly and carefully despite the lube making it easy. He went slow at first, letting Son get used to the feeling before speeding up a bit to add a second finger. Dele carefully observed Sonny’s reaction, studying his facial expressions and sounds to know if he was feeling good or any discomfort. 

Son’s face flushed deeper as he whimpered upon the bigger stretch, especially when Dele stretched his hole wider by scissoring his index and middle fingers. He deepened the movements of his fingers up to his knuckle and aimed to that place where he knows it’d make Sonny feel great. Just as expected it did as Son bit on his lower lip and let an obscene moan escape his lips. 

Dele kept teasing him until Son’s whimpers were growing a bit desperate, the sounds so beautiful and surprising as Dele never thought he’d hear such sounds coming from the somewhat innocent Korean. However, his teasing was becoming too much, because he could notice how Sonny was truly getting needy for more as his eyes were glossy and mind clearly hazy. 

What Dele didn’t expect though, was to suddenly be stopped and shoved back onto the mattress as Sonny got on top of him. Apparently, Son lost patience. Dele was surprised by his sudden boldness and couldn’t help but get excited about it, feeling his cock twitch as Son sat on his lap, dangerously close to his member. 

Although Sonny’s boldness, his face was still flushing and he bit on his lower lip nervously, his actions being driven more out of need than conscious shamelessness. Dele set his hands on the Korean’s hips and gave him a reassuring look to continue with what he was doing. 

Son lined his cock to his entrance, taking a small deep breath before starting to slowly sink down on it. Dele tried his best to not let a moan escape his lips at the feeling but failed miserably, having Son breach himself with his dick was too much of a good sensation. Son slowly took inch by inch inside, closing his eyes momentarily to focus on taking everything the best he could. 

They were both panting heavily as Dele’s cock was seated deep inside Sonny, the position making it reach even deeper and to brush against his prostate constantly with more ease. Son took a moment to calm down and get used to the feeling of being full before starting to slowly move away from his cock only to sit back down on it. 

Dele started to moan as Son played with his dick the way he wanted, letting him take control of pleasuring both of them. Sonny let beautiful breathless moans escape his lips as well as he started to properly move, swinging his hips for the added sensation that he was clearly enjoying. Dele removed his hands from his hips and brought it in front of Sonny and the latter took the hint, holding Dele’s hands for leverage as he started to increase the pace. 

They tangled their fingers together for Sonny to have even better grasp as he completely focused his body on just taking Dele’s cock. Dele began thrusting his hips upwards, meeting Son’s movements and adding a bit more roughness to it that was surely appreciated as their heavy breathing and moaning increased. 

“Tell me, how does it feel, Sonny?” Dele asked dirtily, looking up at that precious Korean bouncing on his dick like that was doing something to his brain. That was surely a sight he never thought he’d see. 

“It feels so good, Dele.” Son moaned in answer. “So good.” 

Dele’s cock twitched inside him and he moved one of his hands away from Son’s grasp just to reach for the Korean’s cock and start rubbing it fiercely. He felt Sonny’s hole clench tightly around him, and the precum leaking from Son’s member was making his strokes sound filthily wet. Dele was starting to feel that he wasn’t going to last longer if they kept up going like that. 

Son would sometimes slow down to take his member deeper before speeding up again, being in control of pleasuring them both even though Dele would sometimes thrust up to his hole for the added sensation. Sonny’s moans were growing and becoming louder, and by the way his dick was twitching in Dele’s hand, he was clearly going to come soon too. 

“Sonny, I’m going to come.” Dele warned breathlessly between his own moans, still rubbing Sonny but sloppily as he began reaching his high. 

“M-Me too.” 

Dele had initially warned so that Son would stop riding him like that otherwise he was going to come inside him, and despite them both being obviously clean, it could be a bit difficult to clean the mess afterwards and Dele doesn’t want Son to feel the side effects of having cum up his ass. Apparently, Son doesn’t care though. 

“Sonny, if you don’t move away, I’ll—” Dele tried to warn one last time, trying to signal to him to move away. 

And Sonny didn’t even try, too lost in the feeling to care that Dele was going to come inside him. 

They reached their peak at the same time, Dele moaned breathlessly as he felt his cock spurting the cum inside Sonny as the latter’s hole milked him through it. Son came with a loud whimper in his lips, the word ‘Dele’ lost somewhere in it as he slightly arched his back and own cock leaked onto his stomach as he kept riding out his orgasm, eyes tightly shut as the feeling took over his body. 

Son’s movements slowed down until finally came to a stop. He slowly reopened his eyes and realised how absolutely shameless he was moving on top of Dele in the last moments. His face went immediately red, and Dele couldn’t help but grin at how Son still managed to have shame in his brain after doing all of that. He chuckled breathlessly and Son moved away from his cock, letting Dele’s cum trail down his legs as it only downed on him then that it happened. 

“Don’t worry, Sonny.” Dele pulled him down for a kiss as he chuckled, still trying to regain his breath in the aftermath. “Next time, you’re going inside me.” 

Son blushed even more at that but answered the kiss with the same feeling. Dele was trying to let him know that there was no need to feel embarrassed because he sure as hell won’t be once it’s the other way around. 

Dele made sure to help clean Sonny afterwards the best that he could despite it being the Korean’s fault, and Son was actually reluctant and shy to let Dele clean his ass as if the younger hadn’t been inside it just a while ago. 

He made sure to pamper Sonny with all the cuddles and affection after it before they blissfully fell asleep together on the bed. 

Dele couldn’t help but tell Winks what happened, calling him just as randomly to tell him the exact same thing the brunet had done after his first time with Eric. Winks was happy for him that it worked out fine and that they were on the same page about things. 

Harry eventually started to tell Dele some details about having sex with Eric again that left the man cringing at the needless received information. Dele was a bit more private about it, whenever he did something with Sonny, he wouldn’t tell the details to Winksy the way the brunet did. Yet Dele didn’t really mind it, he did find it awkward having to know all of that about his friends, but if Harry wanted to tell him something then he was going to listen, even because Winksy can't shut up if he wants to tell Dele something. 

Eric was a bit more private too. He didn’t really tell Dele what happens between him and Winksy but it didn’t matter since Winksy told Dele anyway. They were in the cafeteria before training and Eric had been babying Harry as usual, which always made Dele laugh at it, before the brunet went away grab some food with Son. Which is ironical, because Dele would baby Sonny too and say some cringy corny words to that man above everything, something that Eric didn’t do in public at least other than calling Winksy ‘baby’. 

“You spoil him too much.” Dele commented, the pot calling the kettle black. “I bet even in bed.” 

He knows that for a fact because Winks told him that once Eric made him come three times before doing anything to take care of himself. Winksy was a true pillow princess and apparently Eric loved it. Dele and Sonny were a bit more balanced in his opinion, but Dele would be lying if he said that he didn’t like to spoil Son in bed sometimes too. 

Dier smiled awkwardly at his comment, showing how he liked to keep those intimate things about them to himself, much unlike Winksy. 

“And don’t you?” Eric retorted referring to Sonny, and Dele knew damn well. 

“Oh, shut it.” He laughed in response before confessing with a small smile. “Yeah, maybe.... But sometimes he’s the one spoiling me.” 

And it wasn’t only in bed that he was talking about. Son really liked to take care of Dele, and Dele absolutely loves it despite never going to reveal that fact to anyone else. 

He is so glad that all that mess that happened between the four of them managed to find its way back in track. They were somehow all closer than ever now. 

What a lovely mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I had to make a short scene about Eric’s voice cracking because I love it so much how in interviews or whenever he’s nervous his voice cracks soo much (I was even making a compilation of his voice cracks to post on my Tumblr but then got lazy~). 
> 
> Also, writing a shameless smut with Sonny it’s quite difficult because he’s so wholesome in my eyes lmao but I tried. Last time I wrote a DeleSon smut it wasn’t so shameless so I wanted to do it this time to be different but oh well.


End file.
